


Something Special

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim reflects on his favourite subject -  Blair!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

## Something Special

by Erynn

* * *

Some times I thinks there's several different People inside of him, you know, and you're never sure which one you're going to get. 

There's Sandburg, the annoying little twerp who ALWAYS seems to get in the way, and nothing you do will make him go away, who never listens to me when I'm trying to prevent that pretty face from being blown apart, or worse yet, crumpling into that sad, "I'm disappointed in you" face that I just can't stand.... Well, anyway Sandburg is always somehow in the right, which makes him all the more infuriating, and everyone else seems to realise this, so I get blamed for letting him get unhappy, or sad or ill or injured. He's bright and happy and everyone loves him, me included, so I just never get around to telling him that he's in the way... because he's not anymore, and what's the point, anyway and those puppy eyes looking at me so sorrowfully.... 

Then there's Darwin, the professor, who spends his whole life analysing every little sniff I make, and subjecting me to all sorts of tests that Dr Frankenstein would be envious of. He knows everything about everything and still seems to want more. I have never met anyone with such a thirst for knowledge. He drinks up everything you give him and asks "Is there any more?" 

There's the Guide, too, who lives for me. When he goes into guide mode I just gives thanks to whatever deities I can think of at the time for letting him be a part of my life. I can still not believe that I warrant that kind of gift. He's the most caring considerate angel that anyone could wish for, and most of us never meet. He seems to be a part of me. That scares me sometimes. That I should need anyone so desperately that I can not distinguish them from myself does not bear thinking about. He's always there when I'm zoning and I feel his total commitment to his destiny. His belief in me is so strong that it fuels my own and allows me to do things I never thoiught possible. 

An angry Blair is a force to be reckoned with. I forget that he exists sometimes because he's always so happy. Angry Blair frightens me. Those eyes flash at me and I shudder, thinking is this it? Have I finally done something so despicable that even Blair cannot stay with me, and my heart freezes in fear at the thought of a life without him. 

Last, but certainly not least there is my Blair. The one who makes dinner for me when we finish a particularly bad case, gives me massages, and leaves wet towels all over the house. Forget just bathroom floor the man seems to think that the stairs, the kitchen table, the couch, the bloody television are towel racks, or laundry baskets. My Blair is the one who curls up beside me on the couch to watch football, pressing right into me 'cause he's always cold, and leads me up the stairs at bedtime and makes me feel so much more love than any time I can remember. 

I complain a lot, I know, but contrary to most opinions I do know what I have been blessed with, and I don't ever intend to let him go. It doesn't matter which Blair I get because it's always the one I need the most at the time, and I love all of them. Even when Sandburg is at his most irritating I can think of everything he has done for me and try my best to give just a little of that back to him. All I have to give him is myself, and my love, and while that is never enough to repay him for giving me something to live for, he takes it with a smile and a thank you as if it's something special. 

* * *

End.

 


End file.
